The Happiest Place on Earth
by AriandEzra
Summary: Lucian fanfic #2. I'm sure the title says it all! ONESHOT


**So here's another Lucian story. Once again, I do not know Lucy, Ian, or any one on the PLL crew. I do not own anything. These are people who lead their own lives, make their own decisions, etc. This is purely for my friends and my enjoyment. A figment of my imagination. I'm not saying that any of this is happening (though I wish it would and I somewhat believe it is) and I'm not trying to spread any rumors. I'm just writing so I can bring smiles to Lucian shipper's faces :)**

**The idea came from Mika's dream…because it was completely genius. I just embellished it a bit! Enjoy!**

**Here's the other one making a comeback too :)**

* * *

><p>"Can't you just tell me where you're taking me? What the point of keeping it a surprise? It's not my birthday or anything," I whined as we drove in Ian's Prius. It was unbelievable to me that he still had that car; I'd leased an Audi the minute I could. We had Ashley come over and take Jack for the day as he and Olive bonded over the years. I hated to leave him, but according to Ian, dogs weren't allowed where we were going.<p>

"That, my dear, I can't tell you. I can tell you that we're almost there," he said with a smirk and I playfully swatted his shoulder and sighed, telling him that he wasn't any fun. Ian only rolled his eyes and kept driving and I sighed, resting my head against the seat rest. "Oh, come on Lucy. I promise, it'll be a lot more…I don't know…surprising if I keep it a surprise." He reached for my hand and rubbed little circles on it with his thumb.

I gave him a half smile, still too stubborn to give into his romantic overtures at the moment. "Well, typically people are surprised when someone surprises them," I said, keeping my lips pursed to repress from laughing. Whenever he got excited, he didn't know how to phrase things in the correct way. Sometimes it would be adorable, other times frustrating. Luckily, today he was being adorable. His boyish, crooked smile was on his face as he drove and there was a certain light in his eyes. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Ashley and Keegan," he replied; the two people we were the closest with on either side. I reached for my phone, prepared to text them both about clues until Ian's voice stopped me. "And don't even think about texting them. They're under strict orders to give nothing away."

"Crap," I sing-songed, falling back into my seat, causing him to smile. He always loved when I did that. If you asked me years ago if I thought I'd ever be with Ian, I'd laugh and tell you he was like my brother. But everything happens for the best, right? You can't control fate, and I was glad I couldn't. He made me happy; happier than I'd ever been. I don't regret falling in love with him. I only regret the fact that I waited this long to admit it to myself and him.

"We're almost there. You'll find out soon enough," Ian said, moving his hand from my own and back onto the steering wheel. My hand immediately tingled and my mind said to grab his hand again, so I did. The crooked smile reappeared on his face, my absolute favorite and he hummed a little bit while his eyes remained on the road.

I leaned my head back once more and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off a bit to the events of this morning.

* * *

><p><em>A fierce knock erupted from my apartment door and I groaned looking at the alarm clock. I rolled over, my body hitting against Ian's; I still wasn't used to the feeling of another body in my bed, but it was growing on me. <em>

_I smiled and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Ian," I whispered. I had to repeat his name a few more times, each time, my mouth growing closer to his ear until he woke up._

"_What," he groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. I giggled and wriggled myself out of his grip, and rolled out of bed._

"_What was that for," he pouted. I pushed back a few hairs from my face and wiped my eyes from sleep. _

"_Ashley's here to take Jack for the day."_

"_How do you know?" Another loud bang and then a shout "HEY LOVEBIRDS! LET ME IN!" came from the hallway. "Ah, I see. Just…go get Jack's stuff and give it to her. You went crazy packing last night."_

"_He's my little baby," I said, using the infamous baby voice. Ian sat up, propped up on his side by his elbow and pouted. _

"_What does that make me?"_

"_I don't know," I teased. "Why don't you try and figure that out while I go give Jacky to Ashely, okay?" I kissed him on the nose and walked out of the room. _

_A few minutes later, and a few jokes from Ashley, and a few puppy kisses from Jack, I was back in my room. Ian hadn't moved, except to lay on his back. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake. _

"_So, do you have you answer, wittle boy," I asked, laughing as I used my baby voice on him as well. Ian sat up and stretched and held his arms open for me. "Give me your answer first."_

"_I think," he put a finger to his chin, trying to look like a college professor. "I think that I am your boyfriend," he concluded, but sounded like he was asking me a question rather than giving a statement. I climbed onto the bed and curled into his arms._

"_Good answer," I said, pressing my lips to his._

* * *

><p>Yeah, I could get used waking up to that. We didn't live together yet, but most nights Ian stayed over my place or me at his. It was just easier that way.<p>

"Lucy? Sweetheart? Wake up," Ian said, nudging me. I felt that the car was unmoving, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes just yet. I needed to have a little fun with him first. "Lucy? Come on, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." I still didn't budge. Finally, Ian sighed and I had a feeling he knew what I wanted. I could feel him lowering his face down to mine, but he hesitated to kiss me. He knew I was awake.

Yet, a few minutes later, after I couldn't take it anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down fast so that his lips connected with mine in a snap. We stayed that way for about a minute, and when we finally had a chance to catch a breath, I was in his lap. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, wanting more but he stopped me.

"Babe, look at the sign. I'd hardly think our behavior is family friendly for where we are." I looked up at the awning in front of us and practically jumped back onto my seat.

"Disneyland? You brought me to Disneyland!" My excitement grew, as did the smile on Ian's face.

"I'm not sure if you're reacting in a good way or a bad way," he laughed.

I nodded my head quickly. "It's in a good way. A very, very good way. Thank you so much," I said, leaning over the chastely kiss him and then I was on my feet and out of the car. "Come on," I said to Ian's laughing form and I slid my hand into his, pulling him along with me to the front gate.

After 15 minutes with the formalities of getting into the park, we stood in front of the official entrance and I was bouncing up and down on the soles of my shoes. He squeezed my hand, letting me know I had to calm down a bit.

"Sorry. I just haven't been here since I was a kid," I said blushing. We walked through the gates and I took in everything. The castle, the rides, the children playing around on the streets and parents chasing after them, the friendly characters waiting to shake your hand. Just everything.

A look crossed Ian's face, his eyes glittering with mischief. "I've got an idea. You see Mickey and Minnie over there? Let's take a picture with them and put it on Twitter. Send the fans crazy!"

I gasped. "You're so right! Let's do it," I said and pulled him over to where the two mice stood. Within minutes, we had taken a picture and I uploaded it to Twitter. As we were walking deeper into the park, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. "They've seen the picture. Here we go," I laughed.

We wondered the park for about an hour, stopping gift shops and candy stores. We also now hade Mickey and Minnie ears perched upon our heads, in honor of our favorite lovers. I'd also picked up a cute collar for Jack, some candy for all the friends, and an oversized tee shirt to sleep in.

Ian looked at me in surprise. "An hour here, and you've already done all your shopping." He laughed and leaned down to kiss me in the middle of Main Street, causing a few whispers from the people who recognized us and a couple claps. There were even a couple wolf whistles and cat calls, but that's what you get when you're a celebrity couple, much less the famous "Aria and Ezra".

He kissed my nose slightly. "You'd make a good Minnie Mouse. You're the perfect height too."

"Shut up, Mr. I'm-so-tall. Not fair. No kisses for you." I walked away with a fake pout, and got to be about a foot away from him until he pulled me back and pulled me close to his chest, stealing another kiss.

"Cheater," I whispered.

The rest of the day was filled with meet and greets from different characters, photos, souvenirs, rides. Just about anything you could possibly do at Disneyland. It was complete bliss. I'd never done anything this much fun with any of my boyfriends, then again, Ian wasn't your typical boyfriend. He was so much more than that. We'd gone to a little ice cream parlor and shared a sundae. I thought it would be funny to wipe a bit of the ice cream on his nose. So did the kids on Twitter. We were just feeding them picture after picture and they were loving it. Not that I could blame them; I loved it too.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves standing in front of the most enormous roller coaster Disney could offer. Both Ian and I were looking up at it with wide eyes. "You really want to do this," he asked.

I gulped back for a second. I'd always feared high speed rollercoasters, but if I was going to conquer any fears, I wanted him to be there with me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have you by my side, remember?"

We waited in line for what seemed like forever, stealing a few kisses and signing a few autograph books until we could finally get on the ride. As soon as we sat down in the little car, I clung to Ian's shirt and buried my face in the crook of his neck one again. "Love, are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded into his neck, but felt a hand on my back that clearly wasn't his, as Ian's were wrapped around me. I looked up to see the ride controller's face as she said to me, "Umm…Miss Hale," [so she knew who I was], "You're going to fasten your seat belt."

"Right," I sputtered, sitting up. "Sorry about that."

Quickly, and with Ian's help, I had the giant seat belt and overhead guards fastened and we were ready for take off. I was still nervous, and Ian detected that. I felt him slip his hand into my own and squeezed tightly, giving me a smile and we were off.

The ride started off slow, climbing up a hill, and then we would be sent into a fast frenzy. "Ian," I said, getting an idea. "They take pictures here on the top. Quick, kiss me." As the camera snapped, Ian leaned down, placing a light, but loving kiss on my lips and I smiled into it. He pulled away quickly and wrapped an arm around me the minute he felt us plummet into down the hill.

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing that again, Luce," said Ian, who had his arms wrapped around my waist and he guided me away from the rollercoaster. "I'm pretty sure you burst my ear drums with all your screaming." I'd found a new outlet in life; fast rollercoasters.<p>

"Please, baby. Pwetty pwease," I said with a pout.

"Usually, I'll give into you, but not this time. I don't want to be deaf." I crossed my arms as we walked away. The sun was beginning to set, meaning it was growing later and later. Both our stomachs growled at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"You hungry," I asked with a nod toward his stomach.

"I'm always hungry," he laughed and looked around, spotting an Italian restaurant. We ended up sharing a plate of spaghetti and did the classic "Lady and the Tramp" move; sharing a piece of spaghetti until we kissed. The kiss got pretty heated, but Ian, being the responsible one, pulled away, reminding me there were children in the place.

As we emerged from the restaurant, the dark sky and stars had come out. I yawned and placed my head on Ian's shoulder. "You tired?"

"A little," I said, quietly. "But I want to see the fireworks. They're about to start," I said motioning to the sky and the crowds lining up to see them. "Lets go find a spot." Ian scanned the area and found a lone park bench for us to sit on.

He sat up normally on the bench; back against the back rest and feet on the ground, while I curled up and placed my head against his chest and extended my legs onto the bench. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and placed his chin on top of my head.

The fireworks began, splashing colors and lights around the park. During the middle of the show, I looked up at Ian. "Thank you for today," I said, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I love you."

I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I felt his smile as he pressed a kiss into my hair. "I love you too." We watched the fireworks for a bit more until Ian was the one to speak up. "Now I know why they call this the happiest place on Earth."

"And why is that?"

"Because our day together was amazing. It's made me the happiest I've been for awhile."

"Are you sure about that? Because I have a different answer. I don't think this is the happiest place on Earth. I think we made it the happiest place on Earth because that's how I feel when I'm with you. As long as we're together, wherever we are is the happiest place on Earth."

He laughed and placed another kiss on the top of my head as a firework burst overhead. "Cheesy," he murmured.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "But it's just part of the package. Take it or leave it." I twisted my torso so that I facing him.

"I think I'll take it." He brushed a piece of hair away from my face and captured his lips with my own as the final firework finished lighting up the sky.


End file.
